Michael Varus's Return
by Thetruehero
Summary: Michael Varus is back and he has taken control of a Praetor how will the Seven defeat someone who controls Camp Jupiter
1. Chapter 1

_Hey this is a little one chapter story but if you like a cliffhanger maybe I'll add a few more chapters. That on the mind please review. Peter Sane Is my character_

**Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson that belongs to the great Rick Riordan**

**Chapter 1 **

**Piper's POV**

I was walking in New Rome, my hand tangled with Jason's as we talked about attending the college here.

"Hey guy's." A voice rang out I turned around and saw Peter Sane son of Aeolus King of the Wind's.

"What do you want Sane?" I said a little pissed off that he interrupted me and Jason's alone time.

"Ouch Princess that hurt is that how you address your Praetor?" Peter asked.

I stared at him in confusion and looked at Jason.

"Frank decided to step down as Praetor he didn't like the responsibility so Reyna elected the most skilled and oldest Legionnaire and that was Peter." Jason explained.

"Oh good for you Peter you'll be getting more tail then you know what to do with." I joked.

Peter looked at me his face a little red but he was actually kind of handsome; he had dirty blonde hair, eyes gray like a dark cloud probably from his father, he was tall and well muscled, and he was incredibly skilled in battle with both a sword and a spear. He was a naturally born leader just like Jason.

If anything he was the bad boy version of Jason.

"Piper? Hello Piper?" Peter and Jason were asking which jarred me from my thought's.

"Oh sorry I was lost in thought, what did you need Peter?" I asked putting in a little bit of charmspeak to get his answer out faster.

It worked, he blushed and quickly answered "I wanted to talk to you about some thing's that happened on your way to Greece and I think we should be alone for this." Peter said.

"Okay sure let's head to the forest and talk." Jason suggested.

Peter smiled and for a second it looked like his eyes seemed to flicker to green but they were back to stormy and everything was fine.

"Alright I'll fly us there." Said Peter and before I knew it I was floating in the air and flying towards the forest with my hand tightly pressed against Jason's while Peter flew in front of us.

We touched down at a clearing and Peter broke the power a little early so I stumbled, but Peter caught me.

"You okay?" Peter chuckled.

I looked up at him to thank him but for a split second his face was pale and almost transparent like a ghost, but it passed and he was back to his smiling stupid self.

I fell back away from him he looked completely confused and Jason looked the same.

"Pipes are you okay?" Jason asked a little worried.

"Princess I'm sorry sometimes people will get sick from that but I needed to talk to you guy's now." Peter said looking genuinely sorry.

I decided the sickness must have been what I was experiencing because Peter was back to his joking idiotic grin.

"I'll be fine." I said still a little suspicious of Peter.

Peter cleared his throat.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you guy's about what happened with Micheal Varus." Peter said getting straight to the point.

Jason winced at the sound of the old Roman grabbing his side remembering his wound from when he was stabbed.

"What about him?" Jason asked.

Peter started pacing around a tree.

"What happened?" Peter simply asked.

Jason stared at him a little confused "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean what happened to him on that cliff?" Peter asked and I began to wonder how he knew so much but she brushed out the thought.

Jason cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably "Michael stabbed me in the back with his sword and then he was destroyed when Piper sliced off his head." He stated.

I looked at Peter and again in the shadow of the tree he was pacing he looked like a ghost and his eyes looked green like poison.

I began to feel like something was watching us but I looked around and saw nothing. Still.

"So Michael was killed?" Peter said.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure his spirit was destroyed too." Jason said.

Peter walked right up to Jason and I saw a glint of metal up his sleeve it looked a little like a pocket knife but I couldn't really see it.

"Ohhhhh no Jason his spirit is not destroyed, not by a long shot." Peter said chuckling.

"Wh-What do you mean Peter?" Jason said a look of worry on his face.

Peter laughed evilly and walked around Jason like he was inspecting him.

"Michael Varus is not dead his spirit is still around restless and trying to find people to control." Peter said his eyes were completely green now they were not his eyes and for some reason his eyes actually looked familiar.

"What are you talking about Peter?" Jason asked looking a little scared.

Peter was a foot away from Jason his muscles tensed and he looked ready to fight.

"He has sworn revenge against the seven; you, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, and because Leo is in Ogygia he will gun for Nico." Peter said.

Jason looked horrified I never saw him like this "Peter h-how do you know this?" Jason asked

As quick as a viper Peter pulled his hand up revealing what was in fact a pocket knife and drove it right into Jason's stomach.

Jason gasped and his face was twisted in pain I stood there absolutely petrified that's when I realized I actually couldn't move there were two Roman ghost's holding me back.

As Jason leaned forward against Peter his form turning a dark shade of purple and his eyes as green as venom.

"I have taken control of Peter Sane." A voice spoke from Peter but was not his and the most horrible part was I knew exactly who's voice it was.

"Michael Varus?" I asked and Peter turned his grin evil and horrible.

"Yes I have taken control of this Roman and I am now Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Peter still fights but he is too weak." Michael said laughing and as if on cue he gasped and his eyes were cloudy again.

"Help please you have to stop him hurry." Peter pleaded tears running down his cheeks but just as quickly as he came back he was gone overpowered by Michael.

"Enough of this I will have my revenge against the Seven starting with the girl that tried to killed me." Michael stated as he walked up to me and held the knife that was still bloody from Jason.

"Your world will burn Piper." Michael said as he drove the knife into my stomach.

Instantly pain shot through me everything went red then I heard a THUNK and a grunt.

I tried to register what I saw it was blurry and red but I was able to see what happened.

"Piper come on get up." A new voice spoke.

"Oh god she's lost a lot of blood." Another voice came up.

"You dare attack me?" Michael screamed somewhere far off there was a sound like a tremor and a hissing and clacking noise.

"Will grab Jason and I'll get Piper." The voice said which I realized must be Nico's.

I could feel the son of Hades wrap his arm's around me and he must have grabbed Will too because Jason sounded much closer now groaning in pain.

"Nico get us out of here." Will said as I heard Michael roaring in anger.

"YOU WILL DIEEEEE!" He screamed

Then all I could hear was the sound of the shadows as Nico shadow traveled out of there.

After that I could hear people screaming and Nico calling for Chiron.

Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey I decided to write a few more chapter's. I got caught in my own cliffhanger ha ha. Please review._

**Chapter 2**

**Piper's POV**

When I opened my eyes I saw Peter Sane standing over me, his eyes as green as poison and he spoke in the voice of Michael Varus.

"I will find you I shall gather the seven at camp and I will execute you all one by one starting with your precious boyfriend Jason." Michael said laughing.

I was close to tears but just then he gasped and his eyes were gray like Peter's.

"Piper wake up he's tracking you through this dream wake up" Peter yelled in his own voice.

I missed the big idiot so much I almost wanted to cry but I knew that I had to be strong for him.

I pinched my arm. Hard.

I gasped and opened my eyes. I sat up so quickly Jason and Percy fell out of their chairs in surprise.

"Pipes your okay." Jason said smiling with tears in his eyes. He looked much better for a guy who was stabbed in the stomach.

"Told you dumb ass now pay up." Percy said holding out his hand to Jason.

Jason sighed and handed ten drachma to Percy. Percy sat back down and chuckled.

I looked at them in disbelief "Did you guys bet on if I was going to be okay or not?" I asked pretty sure I wasn't going to like the answer.

Jason took my hand and looked at me "No of course not Pipes we bet on how long you were going to be out and Percy guessed the closest." Jason explained right before I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow okay so I'm going to be quiet now." Jason said as he sat down.

"Smart move Grace." Percy said as he got up and hugged me he smelled like he usually did, like the ocean.

"So Kelp Head how long was I out?" I asked.

"Kelp Head?" Percy asked looking a little offended.

I laughed "Yes now insults aside how long was I out?" I asked looking at both the boys.

They exchanged nervous glances with each other before Jason took my hand.

"Pipes you were out for almost a week." Jason said.

I stared at him "A week?" I asked and he nodded.

"Wait how come your up and fine but I wasn't?" I asked a little confused.

"Well Peter or Michael or whatever the hell that was stabbed me in the stomach." Jason started.

"But he got you right at the bottom of the rib-cage, so he broke a few ribs in the process." Percy finished.

"So what happened how did we escape?" I asked not being able to really remember what happened.

Percy and Jason smiled "That would Nico." Percy said.

"Yeah Nico and Will Solace shadow traveled in and knocked Michael down Nico was only able to buy us some time to escape by summoning a bunch of skeletons to cover us, but there is problem with that." Jason said in a grim voice.

"Michael cut those skeletons down in seconds he has all of Peter's skill and knowledge so beating him is going to be much tougher than what Rachel said." Jason finished before he was slapped in the back of the head by Percy.

"You idiot stop worrying her." Percy growled at Jason.

"Come on help me out of here." I said as I started to get up Percy and Jason got on either side of me and helped me out of bed.

Just then the door flew open and Nico, holding hands with Will, walked in followed by Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel.

"Piper your okay." Annabeth yelled as she ran over and hugged me.

"Did you really expect any less."I said chuckling.

"So who won the bet?" Nico asked and Percy chuckled and held out his hand.

Frank, Hazel, and Will all sighed as they handed him his winnings.

"Okay remind me to kill all of you when were done here."I said making Frank and Will pale but Hazel only laughed.

"So what did I miss while I was out?" I asked and I saw Frank and Jason have a look of nervousness on their faces.

"Um...we don't know what is going on with Camp Jupiter Michael has closed off the borders and basically ordered Marshall Law on the camp." Frank said.

"And Reyna has gone silent we don't know if she is dead or alive." Jason finished.

"Okay enough about Camp Jupiter Jason you said Rachel talked about Michael?" I asked.

Jason looked at me confused for a second but then remembered. "Oh right ya guys lets get to the Big House." Jason said.

As we walked to the Big House I saw a bunch of campers doing push-ups and sparring under the command of Clarrise.

"Hurry up, faster you idiots." Clarrise was screaming.

"I'm guessing this is in case Michael decides to attack Camp Half-Blood?" I asked in which I got a nod from everyone.

"Clarrise was put in charge on training no surprise there." Percy sneered.

As we got to the Big House Chiron was standing on the porch waiting for us before I could react he sighed and threw a pouch of drachmas at Percy.

"Okay now I'm actually planning your death's here I mean seriously guy's come on." I protested which got Percy and a lot of the boys laughing until I gave them a murderous look and shut them up except for Percy that guy was way out of my league in fighting I could not beat him.

"Anyway Chiron we need to discuss the Prophecy." Percy said.

"Of course good to see you up and well Piper." Chiron said with a smile.

We walked into the rec room where Rachel was sitting drawing on her jeans when she looked up her face lit up.

"Piper your okay thank the god's, oh Percy I don't have the drachmas here with me but-" Rachel started but I cut her off.

"SERIOUSLY!" I screamed startling everyone even Chiron.

Then we all busted out laughing Percy was in tears along with Jason, Annabeth and Nico were hugging there stomachs and everyone else was on the floor laughing there heads off.

"Okay if one more person even mentions the bet I'm kicking there ass." I stated and everybody shut up on the spot.

"Now tell me about this prophecy involving Michael Rachel." I asked trying hard to keep calm.

"Oh right when Nico and Will brought you guys here I had a prophecy and it doesn't sound good." Rachel explained.

"Just skip to the part where you repeat the prophecy okay?" I asked a little impatient.

Rachel took a deep breath and recited the lines:

_"The Roman killed long ago_

_A terrible honor he shall bestow._

_Though only one blade he shall be keeping_

_This blade shall be his own reaping._

_Though he was once a child of Rome_

_He shall burn what he once called home."_

After that we all sat silently thinking about the words of the prophecy.

"Well this officially sucks" Percy stated before getting bitch slapped by his girlfriend.

"Good, look on the bright side Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said while Percy rubbed his cheek.

"Well the Roman killed long ago is Michael no doubt." Jason said.

"And a terrible honor he shall bestow must be the fact that he took over Peter so he is Praetor now." Frank stated.

"What is the only one blade he shall be keeping part about." Percy asked

"What about that pocket knife he used to stab us with could that be it." I asked to Chiron as he thought this over.

"It is possible Peter was already being controlled by Michael when he attacked you two." Chiron said.

Jason turned to Frank and Hazel "And no weapons are allowed within the Pomerian Line that must be the blade that pocket knife." Jason said.

Frank nodded "But how could he get it passed Terminus I don't get it." Frank said

"Maybe he could disguise himself as Peter to trick people into thinking he was Peter and not Michael." Percy suggested.

I tried to wrap my head around what he just said when the door opened and in walked Connor and Travis Stoll.

"Hey Percy here is the drachma we owe you for the bet." Connor said.

"OKAY THAT'S IT." I screamed as I punched Connor upside the head sending him flying back into a chair.

I looked at Travis he took one look at his brother and bolted out the door.

"Smart move Stoll." I yelled at Travis as he ran.

Percy and Jason were in absolute hysterics.

"I don't think we can continue this meeting until we pull ourselves together." Will said he had been so quiet this whole time I forgot he was there.

"Yeah everybody go to bed we will need our sleep, tomorrow we figure out how to stop Michael." Annabeth suggested.

"I'll wait here and get the guys to bed when and if they stop laughing Zhang I may need your help." Nico said.

"Aw man." Frank complained making a pouty face.

"Piper you should get some sleep too your wounds might not be full healed." Will suggested and I suddenly realized how tired I was.

"Well your the doctor i'm not going to argue." I said as I yawned.

"Piper please take the bed upstairs we need everyone asleep as soon as possible to wake up and plan out a strategy." Chiron said.

"Alright thank you Chiron." I said and went up to the bedroom I fell asleep almost immediately. That was one BIG mistake.

In my dream I was standing in the forum of New Rome and all the buildings were burning in a pile of rubble, dead bodies littered the streets, and the worst of it that made me burst into sobs was what I saw when I turned around.

I saw Nico dead lying on top of Will who was also dead, beyond that Frank was lying next to Hazel barely breathing and he cradled Hazel's dead body in his arms he was sobbing and then he stopped breathing his eyes rimmed red.

I saw Annabeth just above them a huge gash on her head and she wasn't moving next to her was Reyna dead with a knife through her chest tears were pouring out of me as I saw what happened, but the worst was yet to come I looked past Annabeth and nearly broke down into a puddle of tears.

Percy was dead lying next to Jason who had his eyes closed but also looked to be not breathing, cradling both of the broken demigods was Peter Sane his eyes back to normal he was sobbing uncontrollably as he held the two boys.

"I'm so sorry I...I...Oh gods what has happened?" Peter said in between his sobs as he cradled Jason and Percy.

"My two closest friends..I...I killed them...What have I done?" Peter kept asking himself

"I believe you killed them Peter just as I had planned." A new voice came up.

Peter looked up and I saw a ghostly figure was walking toward him and I realized it was Michael Varus in a new ghostly form.

"I never would do this how could you a soldier of Rome?" Peter screamed at the ghost.

The ghost only chuckled "My, my, Peter you must understand that no true Roman would trust a Greek." Michael said.

Peter looked down at his two friends and then looked up at the ghost.

"How are you here I thought you were possessing me?" Peter asked and I wanted to scream at him for being so calm while I was crying but my voice couldn't work.

"Peter we are still connected but I am powerful enough to take a ghost form now.

Peter stood and looked at the Roman ghost "Still connected?" He asked.

"Oh yes but soon I won't need you." Michael responded calmly like it was a casual conversation.

"Well then I know exactly what to do next to avenge what you have made me do." Peter said.

"What do you mean?" Michael asked in a curious tone.

Peter only smiled as he pulled out a gun that looked like some of the pistols at Camp Half-Blood.

"If I die you die." Peter said calmly he then looked down at his two dead friends and then at the ghost.

Peter then raised the gun to his temple.

"NOOOO!" Michael screamed as he surged towards Peter.

Peter pulled the trigger and I woke up in a pool of my own tears.

That's what Michael was planning I thought.

He will destroy all demigods for his revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey so I had Piper's point of view now we are going into Reyna's. This will be the day Michael attacked Piper and Jason. I need people to review so I can get some ideas please._

**Chapter 3**

**Reyna's POV**

I was in the bunker's making sure everything was in order for the war games when a voice came up behind me.

"Need any help War Head?" The voice said. I turned to see Peter Sane the new Praetor and my boyfriend.

Sure people thought he was a nutcase because his father is insane and he always acted crazy but he's sweet and caring and I was glad we fell for each other.

"Not really Insane." I said knowing he hates that nickname.

"Hey you promised to never call me that." Peter said looking a little offended.

"And you promised to never call me War Head." I retorted.

He chuckled "Alright you win." holding up his hands in defeat.

"Listen I just finished my inspections want to talk about hunting down the last of Gaea's minions?" I asked.

"Sure come on lets get to the Praetor House." (I forgot what the building is called so play along.)

We walked side by side holding hands when Dakota came running up to us.

"Guys we need to talk." Dakota said his eyes wild probably from all the Kool-aid.

I groaned knowing it was probably going to be how we ran out of sugar or Kool-aid.

"Some of the centurions heard shouting in the woods when we checked it out there was a field with puddles of blood and bones everywhere." Dakota said catching his breath.

I looked at him confused so did Peter.

"Um lets talk in the Praetor House alright man get you some Kool-aid." Peter said slinging a hand over shoulder and steering him towards the building.

When we got in Peter locked the door which I thought was weird but "Hey he's my boyfriend and he's insane." I thought chuckling a little to the thought.

"Okay tell us what happened Rushmore." Peter said he gave everyone nickname's when he took up Praetor it was kinda cute.

"We were practicing with the Fourth Cohort for the war games and with the Stoll brothers, by the way I think Travis stole my flask." Dakota said.

I chuckled a little but Peter's face was as hard and dark as iron for a second his eyes flickered green but it must have been my imagination.

"I don't care what you were doing what did you hear?" Peter said with a scowl, was it just me or was his voice a little deeper.

"Whoa Sane coming in a little hot I didn't hear anything, well except for a scream and there was like this small earthquake right before that why?" Dakota asked completely confused.

"Because Michael Varus is back and we need all the information we can get." Peter said his voice was definitely getting deeper which was weird he never acted like this.

"Wait Michael Varus as in the Roman who died like 60 years ago?" Dakota asked getting up in surprise.

"Yes you dumb ass Michael is back. How many people have you told this information to?" Peter asked I was shocked at how mad he was getting he never got like especially with me he was always joking around and being the big idiot I fell for.

"N-no one why?" Dakota asked a little scared at Peter's tone.

Peter chuckled but it wasn't his usual idiotic adorable chuckle this was a horrible evil laugh which got me a little scared.

"Peter are you okay?" I asked he turned and I nearly screamed.

Peter's eyes were green like poison they were not his cloudy eyes his face was pale instead of tan.

"Peter isn't but I am." A voice that was not Peter's came out of his mouth which absolutely terrified me.

"P-Peter?" Dakota said as he walked up to him.

Peter moved like the wind which probably should have been implied given his dad but still not even Jason or Percy moved that fast.

Peter went right up to Dakota looking right in the eye.

"My dear centurion I am not Peter there is only me. Michael Varus." Peter said with the voice that belonged to the once dead soldier.

"P-P-Peter if your in there fight him you have to-" Dakota began but was cut off when Peter/Michael roundhouse kicked him in the chest and sent him toppling through a shelf and had the shelves fall on him burying him completely.

"Dakota!" I screamed as I ran to help my fallen comrade but Peter...or what once was Peter stepped in my way with a strange looking pocket knife it was silver, black, gold, and bronze.

"I don't think so Reyna I am Praetor now and you will listen to my every word UNDERSTAND!" Michael exclaimed to me.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks but I nodded suddenly there was a gasp and I thought it was Dakota but he was still buried under the shelves probably knocked out when a hand grabbed my wrist.

I looked up to fight back but it wasn't Michael's eyes anymore it was Peter's.

"War Head please I don't have much time close down Camp Jupiter we can't have anyone else getting hurt." Peter said in his old sweet voice that I missed.

"Sane is it actually you?" I asked a little hesitant.

He nodded "Yes he took control of me but I still fight him he's weak so I can try to regain control I have maybe five minutes." Peter said with tears in his eyes.

"Peter what should I do?" I said completely lost.

"Come on your the best Praetor that has ever been assigned you can win listen this pocket knife that's what you need to get he will keep with him at all times but that's what will send him back and hopefully I won't...I..I...won't die too." Peter said choking on the last part.

I reached for the knife but his handed jerked the other way.

"He's taking control again. Listen Reyna this may be the last time I can break free of his control I want you to know he's going after the Seven you need to save them and one more thing...I love you. I won't ever let Michael hurt I swear on the Styx." Peter said with tears in his eyes.

"I...I love you too you big idiot." I said tears pouring out of me.

"Well isn't that sweet." Michael's voice came up.

I looked at him with a burning hatred knowing he practically destroyed my love life.

"If you hurt Peter I will kill you." I threatened but he only chuckled.

"I kinda suspected now if you don't want your big friend under that pile of rubble to be executed by my new toy WindReaver." Michael started holding up the pocket knife.

"Then I suggest you take him to the cell room in the basement and while your there lock yourself up too." Michael said while laughing.

I didn't really have a choice I helped Dakota up and brought him to the cell room where I locked us both in a cell when he gasped and looked around a large gash was on his arm and neck but the neck injury wasn't too bad.

"What..What happened?" Dakota asked looking completely confused as he winced in pain.

I had tears streaming down my cheeks I looked at my friend, Peter barely knew Dakota and he beat him up so quickly Michael planned to destroy the Seven and I was stuck in a cell.

"Dakota," I said in a cracked hollow voice.

"Michael Varus is back and he has taken control of Camp Jupiter."


End file.
